


Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination

by isabeau



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sestina, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine, after; when she dreams, it is not of her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination

I lie awake, a single candle  
burning to ward off the darkness  
It is expensive, my husband says  
(but he does not disallow; I have seen  
things that he can only dream--  
for me, dreams must not come)

but they do, in the end, come  
and no mortal candle  
can stand against my dream  
of music, and darkness  
things I can hear, and haven't seen  
and will never see again, he says

but that is only what he says  
and in the darkness, I hear: come!  
come, where you won't be seen  
by light of moon or lamp or candle  
where everything is consumed in darkness  
and, consumed, the darkness becomes dream

I can not tell memory from dream  
or want or need. What my mouth says  
is belied, in the night's sleek darkness  
by the remembrances that come  
upon the lake, a flickering candle  
is -- is not? -- no, is -- what I have seen

but what I have, and have not seen  
returns to haunt the darkness of my dream  
and like the flame of a candle  
need burns within me -- and his voice says  
listen; sing; take my hand and come  
where light's harsh flaws succumb to darkness

and in the grace of darkness  
better than any blindfold I have seen  
my hands, untended, drift and come  
to rest upon my thighs; it is no dream.  
and if my husband sees, he never says  
or shares the secret of my inner candle:

a single candle that glows with darkness  
(no matter what he says, he has not seen)  
my fingers dance; I dream of music, and I come


End file.
